Being There for You
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Fai feels lonely, but what happens when a new girl who has joined the gang comforts him? FaixOc


**I do not own "Tsubasa Chronicles"! CLAMP owns the characters and series!**

**My Oc is mine!**

* * *

Lina yawned as she got up from her rest. She decided to see if Syaoran and the others were all right from their conflict with Kamui. She got up and trailed off to their room. She saw that it was dark and it was still raining out, the rain beating against the window loudly. When she got into the room, she saw Fai on the floor, looking very dim and down. Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona were still sleeping and Kurogane was nowhere to be seen in the room. The fire was lighting the room, glowing in an orangy red color.

She slowly went to Fai and asked, "Fai? Are you ok?"

Fai did not answer her.

"Fai."

No answer.

"Fai!"

Still no answer.

Then Lina let out a huff and said, feeling hurt, "Fine! When you come to me next time, see if I care on listening to you!!"

She turned and when she did, she felt something pull her back to Fai. She let out a loud squeal and found herself in Fai's arms, her body pressed against his. Her cheeks were flared in red as her breath was hitched up in her throat for a second. She gasped as she felt one arm slide around her waist, while the other was around her shoulders.

Fai briskly whispered, "Don't go... Stay with me, please... I don't want to be alone again..."

Her blush deepened as Lina said, "F-Fai? What are you-"

"Shh..." Fai whispered softly, putting his hand on the back of her head, some of Lina's golden brown hair trapped between his fingers. "Don't talk... Let this moment be silent while it's going good..." He closed his eyes.

Lina fell silent as she closed her eyes as well as Fai put his hand on the back of her neck. She shivered at the contact, but made no sign to Fai that it was bothering her of the silence. Fai leaned his head on hers as he held her closer to her, receiving a bit of a quiet gasp from the girl.

"Fai..." Lina pulled away to look at the blond mage. "Why are you acting like this? Are you injured?" she asked.

Fai didn't look at her as he said, "I'm not hurt. I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

Lina was not satisfied of his answer. She firmly commanded, "Fai, look at me!"

Then Fai looked at her and Lina gasped as she saw something that scared her. Fai's eyes were forming tears and he had some preparing to fall.

"What's wrong?! Did Kurogane say something to upset you!?" Lina cried out.

Fai shook his head and said, "No. It's just... I don't want to be alone... You were almost close to dying when you were fighting against Kamui and if you were dead..." He took a deep, sharp breath. "If you were dead... I would be completly alone... Alone without my best friend... I may have gotten you upset on getting involved on my intentions of not going back to Seresu, so I am so sorry..."

Lina smiled and said, "But you didn't. I'm glad to be involved because I don't want to be alone either. Fai, you and I are alike. We are in common, except that I have a bit of a bad temper, but the important thing is that I care for you!"

She gasped and blushed at what she said. She gulped and then she cleared her throat.

"Here I am, a sappy person, talking to my only best friend besides Sakura and Mokona..." Lina feel silent once again. She looked at Fai and gulped. "Fai, listen. There is something that I need to tell you."

Fai asked, "What is it? You can tell me."

Then Lina looked up at Fai and said, "Fai, I... I... I lo... I lo..." She trailed off, blushing like a ripe tomato. She looked down away from looking at the handsome mage.

Fai looked at her, smiled, and put a hand on her cheek to get her to look at him. Lina blushed more as she looked into his eyes.

Fai said, "I know. I love you, too, Lina."

"How did you-?" Lina tried to say.

"Heh. By the way you were blushing, I knew how it was going to go on as. I never knew that you had feelings for me like I have..." Fai gently whispered with his sincere smile. "I love you..."

Lina said with her voice cracking up, "I... I love you, too, Fai..."

Then Fai leaned in and pressed his lips on hers with his eyes closed. Her tears fell as Lina kissed him back. Their kiss was warm, long, and passionate as the two lovers held each other in their arms. Fai still had his hand on Lina's cheek while his hand was still around her waist. Lina had her hands on either side of his neck as she was kissing him, her thumbs on either side of his cheeks. Fai got the kiss deeper and Lina made it deeper. Then they pulled away and Lina rest her head on his shoulder while Fai had his head leaning on hers again.

"You need some rest, Fai..." Lina whispered.

"So do you..." Fai whispered back.

Lina looked at Fai and asked, "Are you going to be ok now?"

Fai nodded and said, "Yeah. Lina? You're not going anywhere, are you?"

Then Lina smiled, shook her head, and said, "No. I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna stay here with you. Always. I love you..."

"I love you, too..." Fai gently whispered.

Then the two closed their eyes after having another long, loving, and passionate kiss and then they fell into sleep. However, they did not know that Kurogane saw the entire thing, his mouth hanging open a bit.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
